


Can't Wash That Away

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finds something he doesn't expect when he finally gets up close and personal with Jensen's naked ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wash That Away

It started last weekend.

Well, okay, that’s a lie. It really started the minute Jensen Ackles walked into Jared’s Comparative Literature course junior year of college. He had plopped himself down in the seat next to Jared, pushed his wire-rims up his freckled nose, and smiled like Jared was the greatest thing he’d ever seen. Jared had offered him a strawberry Twizzler and that, as they say, was that.

After four years, a couple graduate degrees, and the best friendship of Jared’s life, they finally moved in together. As roommates, of course, which Jared had insisted to himself was perfectly fine when Jensen suggested it. Being hopelessly in unrequited love with his best friend was something Jared was good at, like playing Madden or making those banana pancakes just like Mrs. Ackles (secretly) taught him.

But then Jensen had to go climb into his lap on their first night in their new apartment. And suddenly, it was _on._

Sunday: made out until Jensen’s already full lips bloomed like a flower in spring

Monday: grabbed Jensen’s ass and ground their pelvises together until they came in their sweats like teenagers.

Tuesday: Jared’s cock shoved so far down Jensen’s throat that he could feel it clench around him and actually milk the come from his balls.

And all those days were great and all, but now it’s Wednesday. Wednesday, a day that gets absolutely no respect in the middle of the week and yet is surely going to become the greatest day in the existence of Jared Padalecki’s life. Wednesday is _awesome._

Wednesday is the day that the guy Jared has been in love with for _four fucking years_ —his best friend, partner in crime, and the only person in the entire world that truly _gets_ him—is spread out over Jared’s California King with only a pair of worn polka-dotted boxer shorts covering him.

Jensen’s mouth curls up into a grin. “You gonna stare at me all night or do something about it?”

“Dude,” Jared protests, but he runs his hands up Jensen’s thighs as he says it. “Four years!”

Jensen flushes so pretty, spots of pink from his cheeks, down his neck, and shadowing over his nipples. “You could have had me if you just asked.”

Jared’s leaning over him now, bare chest pressing against bare chest. He can feel Jensen’s heart beating strong and true against his skin, and it makes Jared a little light-headed. The thought that he can have this now, all of this, is just overwhelming enough that--for once--he doesn’t know what to say.

So he doesn’t say anything at all, just presses his mouth to the corner of Jensen’s jaw. He dips his tongue out, traces the curve of his throat to the fine bones of his clavicle. Breathes hot against Jensen’s chest, until he reaches that same heartbeat and feels it steady against his lips.

Jensen’s hands reach up to stroke through Jared’s hair, tentative for only the first moment before gripping possessively. Jared wants to devour him, wants Jensen around him and inside him, wants the weight of Jensen pressing him into the mattress as well as sensation of Jensen’s legs wrapped around his waist from below. He wants, well, everything. Probably too much, the niggling voice in his head that still can’t believe this is happening tells him.

Jared decides to shut it up by flipping Jensen over onto his stomach and ripping the polka-dotted cotton right off of him. The sooner he gets his tongue up Jensen’s ass, the more secure he will feel.

“Oh, Jay, I should probably tell—“ Jensen sputters, looking over his shoulder at Jared’s shocked expression.

Jensen frowns. “Yeah, too late.”

There, in bold black ink on Jensen Ackles’ perfect white ass is a _name._ One that most definitely does not sound anything like “Jared Padalecki.”

“Who the hell is Misha?” Jared squeaks. He racks his brain trying to think if he knows this person…girl, oh god, what if it’s a girl?

“Jay—“

“Is it a girl? Are you bi? Or straight? Oh my god.” Jared’s flailing his hands now, not quite sure what to do with this new information. The one thing he never doubted was Jensen’s utter homosexuality. Not that it was a big deal, of course. Jared has lots of bi friends. Okay, just Genevieve. But Gen is an awesome bisexual! And Danneel kind of looks at Gen funny sometimes. Oh god, maybe Danneel is a hidden bisexual too. Maybe they are everywhere and just not telling him! Is it something he said?

Jensen’s trying desperately to hold back laughter and Jared does not appreciate any of this, thanks very much. “No, Jay, Misha was a Russian foreign exchange student from my senior year in high school.”

 _Okay, at least it’s a guy,_ Jared thinks. _Wait, no! That’s definitely not okay!_

“Why do you have the name of a Russian foreign exchange student tattooed across your ass?” Jared hisses.

Jensen reaches for him but Jared pulls back with a pout. “I was seventeen and he was bendy, c’mon!”

Jared glances at the offensive thing one more time, trying not to notice how high and perky Jensen’s gloriously perfect ass is. “Jensen, they used _Comic Sans._ Have you no shame?”

“I was high on gay sex endorphins, I can’t be held responsible,” Jensen insists sensibly. But he’s crawling towards Jared now, with that stupid little seductive kitten face that he uses whenever he wants to get his way. How is Jared supposed to remain indignant when a naked Jensen Ackles is looking at him like _that?_

“Misha’s a stupid name,” Jared says, but it comes out as more of a mumble since Jensen has somehow managed to crawl into his lap and stick his tongue down Jared’s throat.

“I should have gotten it in Cyrillic like he suggested. Easier to pretend like I don’t know what it means,” Jensen grins, twisting enough so that he’s rubbing the crease of his ass along Jared’s cock, which had stupidly decided to soften at the sight of horrible font.

This is his Wednesday, dammit, and Jared refuses to let some bendy Russian foreign exchange student with a stupid name ruin it. He pushes Jensen forward onto his hands and knees and shifts forward just enough so that his knees are pressing Jensen’s thighs open. The tattoo stares up at Jared mockingly, so he does what anyone would do and smacks it.

Jensen gasps, but Jared can see his cock twitching in between his legs, and he pushes his ass out another few inches.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you,” Jared murmurs, rubbing one huge palm over the meat of Jensen’s ass cheek before rearing back and slapping his hand right against the center of the tattoo. The skin around it is hot, searing Jared’s hand when he goes back in to knead it. He does it one more time, just to see how pink it gets, dusky like the flush of Jensen’s nipples when Jared sucks on them for too long.

“C’mon, Jay, fuck me, please,” Jensen moans from where his head is buried against his pillow. Jared’s waited forever to hear the sound of him begging, and it would be almost enough to have him come all over himself if he didn’t want to get inside Jensen so badly.

“Yeah, okay, fuck. I’ll take care of you,” Jared promises, dipping down to press kisses along Jensen’s spine. Jensen shivers beneath him and it makes Jared’s hands shake as they reach for the bottle of lube they had conveniently tossed on the bedspread earlier.

Jared coats two fingers with the lube and circles one then the other around Jensen’s rim. If he uses his other hand to cover the taunting writing on Jensen’s left cheek, well that’s not _necessarily_ on purpose. It’s not Jared’s fault he has gigantic hands.

Jensen’s rocking back against Jared’s fingers now, twisting his hips so that the digits slide around his insides. Jared anchors the outside of the rim with his thumb as he uses three fingers to stretch him, just grazing over Jensen’s prostate so that the sensation is fleeting and tension delicious.

Before he knows it, a condom wrapper is hitting him in the chin. Jared laughs in surprise at a flushed-faced yet grinning Jensen, who is looking at him like he might pounce on him if he doesn’t hurry the fuck up. Jared sticks his tongue out at him as he rolls the condom carefully down his dick, and Jensen just grins even harder. If there is something beyond “deliriously happy” then Jared thinks they are reaching the apex of it.

Just as Jared’s about to push in, Jensen rolls gracefully over onto his back and pulls Jared down to him. He holds Jared’s face in his hands and wraps his legs high against Jared’s ribcage.

“Like this,” Jensen whispers, and Jared pushes into him like it’s the only thing he was ever born to do.

Jensen tenses and Jared holds position, cock all the way in and balls flush against Jensen’s ass, but without any movement. Jared can feel the little pants of Jensen’s breath on his face and he tilts down farther to eat them up with his own. The moment he feels the wetness of Jensen’s tongue caressing his is the moment when Jensen’s body relaxes and Jared is able to start fucking him in earnest.

Jared scoops Jensen up in his arms, holding him close to his body as they find a rhythm that works for both of them. Jensen’s thighs clench against Jared’s sides, fine hairs prickling his skin. They kiss, mouths fused together as tongues explore even deeper into previously unknown crevices. Jensen’s hands are tangled in Jared’s hair, sweat is pouring off of them and mingling together as they glide against each other. Everything, literally everything, is how it should be.

Jared pulls back just enough to get a hand on Jensen’s cock. He’s so far gone that it’s barely three pulls before Jensen is shooting hot and white across both of their bellies. His inner walls clench like a vice and it’s all Jared can do to pull out, rip off the condom, and manhandle Jensen onto his belly so that he can jizz all over Comic Sans.

Okay, so maybe that was a _little_ much.

“Did you really just do that?” Jensen pants, but then he looks at Jared with a satisfied smirk. “What a fucking caveman.”

Jared just shrugs a little as he rubs his come all over the tattoo. Take that, bendy Russian foreign exchange student Misha, wherever you are!

But then he’s pressing up against Jensen’s back, his mouth warming itself against the curve of Jensen’s shoulder, and he forgets all about it. Because this right here? Jensen in his arms? This is the only thing that matters to Jared.

Jensen holds Jared’s hands against his heart, twisting slightly so they can kiss. He smiles just a little, the pull of sleep spreading all over his face.

“Hi,” Jensen murmurs.

“Hi back,” Jared replies, and kisses him one more time, just because he can.

****

Thursday: retaliation.

“You did not bring a fucking Sharpie to bed with you,” Jensen says, cocked eyebrow mocking the marker in Jared’s hand.

“Misha’s a stupid name. Jared is a distinguished, yet elegant name.” Jared waggles the Sharpie in the air like a conductor’s baton to better illustrate his point.

Jensen purses his lips and looks at him with eyes half-lidded. “One condition.”

Jared grins like it’s Christmas. “Name it.”

Jensen smirks. “I get to write _my_ name on _your_ ass right before I fuck you into the mattress.”

“Like that’s a hardship,” Jared snorts, uncapping the marker and flipping his boyfriend—shit, Jensen’s his _boyfriend!_ —so he can get to work.

Thursday is turning out to be so awesome that Jared can hardly wait for Friday.


End file.
